


Lace & Garters

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Lace Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott comes home to a nice surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace & Garters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Derek on my Scott account because of reasons. Porny reasons. <3

Scott comes home to see Derek splayed on his bed, lace panties that hide nothing and garter belts to hold up the knee high stockings. As he approaches the bed and sheds his clothes, he notices that not only is Derek spreading his legs covered in lace and hoisery, but he’s prepped himself too.

"You know, you gotta stop being so beautiful. I feel like I’m gonna come the moment I slip inside you," Scott mumurs as he covers Derek’s body with his own, kissing down the back of his lover’s neck as Derek chuckles.

"Mmm, then you’ll just have to make it up to me if you do," Derek replies with a smirk as he rolls his hips, grinding his lace covered ass against Scott’s dick.

Biting down on Derek’s ear lobe, Scott whispers,” I will.”

"Then get to it," Derek challenges, and Scott huffs a laugh against his ear before shifting the panties aside, not pulling them off because he knows how much Derek likes them (so does Scott), and sliding inside Derek with a pleased groan.

Fortunately, Scott manages not to come once he sinks inside Derek’s ass, and after a moment of just enjoying the feeling of being so close to Derek, Scott begins to pull out then push back in again, building a slow and steady rhythm. He knows it makes Derek whine for a quicker pace, and when the whine slips from Derek’s lips, they both know Scott will start slow every time, just to hear that sound.

But soon, as much as Scott loves torturing Derek with this slow, languid pace, he can’t keep it up anymore, and he starts to fuck into Derek faster and harder. “Scott,” Derek moans, gripping the sheets underneath him as he arches into the thrusts and at the same time tries to rut against the bed to get the friction on his cock he so needs.

Scott wraps his hand around Derek’s cock, keeping up his now brutal pace and jerking him with rough grip and hard jerks of his wrist. “Come for me, Derek. I love it when you come for me. You make such lovely sounds, and your ass squeezes me so good that I’m never far behind,” he whispers filthily in his boyfriend’s ear.

Derek whines into the pillow, hiding his face; Scott’s words always make his face flush, and he can never deny his alpha command, so he comes messily into Scott’s hand as he arches up against him, clenching hard around him. Scott manage one, two more thrusts before coming himself with Derek’s name on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon comments disabled because of haters. They can hate with real names, so they can take what they dish out~


End file.
